


Ho! Ho! Ho!

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Clubbing, Cosplay, M/M, Merlin_Writers fic-tac-toe, Nudity, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin bought Arthur a Santa hat and matching shorts. He wants to go clubbing to Prancer's, where there is also a Bad Santa competition. He wants Arthur to enter it. Arthur is extremely reluctant, but then Merlin shows him his own outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho! Ho! Ho!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718869) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3). 



> This was drawn for Malu_3, because her story No Contest just...INSPIRED ME, OKAY?  
> Link below, go give it love, please!! (Also, beg for sequels!! *wink, wink*)

 

 

And here a version you can colour in:

 

 

 


End file.
